Waiting for You
by jazzybizzle
Summary: Kira and Malia decide to have a little fun before their boys come home. Oneshot, short and sweet. Kira/Malia friendship, featuring Lydia; Scira & Stalia pairings.


**I can ship Stydia _and_ Stalia! Haters to the McLeft XD**

**Since we get to see Kira/Lydia/Malia girl power action in season 4, I thought why not? Kira and Malia would be the cutest friends and they just have the best boyfriends in the world rn.**

**Sooo here's a random thing, hope you enjoy :}**

* * *

"Okay," Kira giggled with a smile, turning around to face the other girl who sat on her bed, bundles of clothes in both sets of hands. "Ready?"

"Again, what is the point in all of this?" Malia asked, holding up her bundle.

"I don't know, thought it would be fun," Kira said blankly, and this time it was Malia's turn to smile and laugh.

"Okay, I give. Why the hell not?"

"That's the spirit!"

The two friends change quickly, eager to put on the other set of bigger, and in Malia's case, _warmer_, clothes. For Kira, it was Scott's red shirt with her own pair of black cotton shorts and converse. And for Malia, it was Stiles' jacket, her own cami, and his sweatpants.

"Where are we meeting them up?" Malia asked as she followed the kitsune out the door.

"Scott's place," said Kira over her shoulder.

"And how are we getting there?"

Kira smiled just as she heard a car's engine in the distance. "Lydia."

The strawberry blonde pulled up in front of Kira's house, and the two girls climbed in, Kira in the passenger's seat and Malia lounging in the back.

"Thanks for the ride again," said Kira, buckling her seatbelt.

"Anytime, honey," Lydia said back, smiling at Malia through the rearview mirror, who returned it subtly. "You two look comfy."

"I am," Kira admitted, tucking a black strand of hair behind her ear. The direction she and Scott were going was slow, but surely steady, and she was there for him whenever he needed her to be. The loss of Allison affected them all, and even after a long month, they were still coping. When together, Kira avoided talking about it, and Malia was quick to catch on too.

The werecoyote tucked her feet in, not bothering to put on a seatbelt, and just relaxed, deep in thought about the boy who she can't help but fall for. Stiles. She didn't know where they stand, and neither did he, but he was soft and warm and _comforting_ and his scent always eased her anxieties...Eventually, "the talk" was bound to occur.

For now, mutually, she can say that he was her boyfriend. Maybe it was one of those relationships where it just...happens, like Kira and Scott? They didn't ask each other out or anything officially. The slow burn between them eventually led up to their first kiss, and they've been inseparable server since. Stiles barely met Malia and she jumped his bones. What did he think of her during that time? She surely wasn't thinking at all. Stiles was a person she grew to bond with and trust over such a period of time, and with lives on the line, she just...went for it...

He was sweet, inexperienced, and tentative, but he somehow knew when and where to touch her and how to please her physically and emotionally. And since her enrollment at high school, he and Scott were constantly there for her, which she appreciated. But the fact that she had a psycho for a dad did not help at a l l.

Derek was nice though. He was her cousin, and she currently lives with him and her...father...at the loft. Derek made her comfortable, gradually filling her in with the family history so not to overwhelm her. He told her about her other cousin, Cora, and by the sounds of it, Cora was the only other family left that Malia was aching to meet.

She did get a chance to talk to Cora on the phone last weekend; Derek let her borrow his phone, and Malia spent the entire night talking to the other youngest female member of the Hale family, completely fascinated about her. Malia gushed to Cora about Stiles, and all Cora had to say about the matter was a chuckle and a, _"Well, someone's gotta do it."_

They arrived at the McCall household, and Melissa let them in before shortly going to work herself. Kira and Malia headed up to Scott's bedroom to hang out until their boys arrived. Kira was quick to lay in his bed, hugging his pillow and inhaling the true alpha's scent.

"Cold?" Kira extended a hand and Malia shared a smile with her before crawling into bed with her, holding her hand with both of hers.

"Not as much as earlier," said Malia, playing with Kira's fingers subconsciously. "...Kira?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you like me?"

Kira gave her a confused look, so Malia went on, "I mean, I almost killed you."

Kira smiled warmly, "I don't hold grudges for very long. Scott had a few close calls with Stiles, and they're both still best friends. Brothers, even." She poked Malia's nose, "So you're _not_ gonna get rid of me that easily."

Malia giggled. "Okay."

* * *

Malia's sense of hearing picked up movement from outside right before Kira's do. They were downstairs, sprawled out on the couch as they watched Marvel and DC films when the front door opened, and Scott and Stiles entered the house.

Malia was up and out of her seat, her body slamming into Stiles before he could finish his witty greeting, and his hands found her hips to steady himself.

"Hey..." Scott smiled, sitting down next to Kira, she curling into his side. "I didn't know you two were the 'surprise' Mom was talking about."

"She didn't tell you?" Kira asked, molding into his arms as they wrapped around her.

"No." He smiled wider, kissing her temple. "But I had a hunch..."

"Well, this is a surprise." Stiles was pleased that Malia hadn't let go of him just yet.

"Weren't expecting to see me today?" Malia's voice was muffled by her face in his shoulder blade.

"Nope. Are you warm?"

"Yep."

He rubbed her back. "Good." He peered down at her and noted, "So that's where half my closet went."

"Oh shut up."


End file.
